Paprika Wasteland
Paprika Wasteland is where Nappa and the Saibamen kill Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo. It is also where Nappa is defeated by Goku and then killed by Vegeta. It is also where Piccolo trained Gohan to battle the saiyans. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Radlynn *Kagome You can also train here. * Training Slot 1 * Aelita Schaeffer * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 Fight to 1 hp Radlynn Might *Health: 1484/12,500 *Speed: 30 *Strength: 30 *Stamina: 700/1,000 *Equipment: NA *Effects: Zenkai. Ancient Martial Arts. Kagome * Health: 3750/ 15,750 * Speed: 35 * Strength: 35 * Stamina: 1000/1000 * Equiptment: NA * Effects: Zenkai, pure breed bonus 1.25x energy and kinetic fight to 1 hp * Turn Order: Radlynn, Kagome * Radlynn looks at Kagome, and charges her Ki."This should be fun....We're both Saiyans, with pure hearts, pure good hearts." She gets into a fighting stance."Okay Kagome, let's dance!" She dives at Kagome, and falls to the ground."Breakdance Kick! (tier 2) miss" She catches herself with her hand, and does a spin kick from below. She aims from below at her."Deadly Wisps! (tier 2) miss" She fires 5 little purple balls of energy, that regroup to attack Kagome. She puts her hands below her, her legs evenly apart."Draconic Wave! (tier 1)" (hit) She says flinging up her Maroon collection of Ki up at Kagome, resulting in an energy wave. (450) * Kagome has twinkles in her eyes and a confused look on her face "ooh whats a saiyan? Is it tasty? Can i eat it? well you'll have to show me after" Kagome cartwheels at Radlynn using 2 savage tail strikes (tier 2 kinetic) (1 hit) 1312 * Radlynn chuckles."Yup, it sure is. Here, have a taste." Radlynn tightens her hand bandages."I'll have to use my Ancient Martial Arts!" (miss) Radlynn's aura grows as she yells determinedly. She leaps at Kagome, and turn punch, turn punch, turn kick, crouch turn, roll kick, punch, punch jump, spin kick. She hops back, and opens her mouth, menacingly."Mouth Beam!" (hit) She yells, a yellow beam erupting from her mouth."Oh no you don't!" Radlynn says as Kagome hops above. She focuses her ki in Kagome's center, and points her pointer and index finger at her."Dirty Fireworks!" (hit There is a burgundy explosion near her. (1350 * Kagome stares wonderin why the fireworks get bigger as they get closer, and then it hit her "hey can i do the pretty light show" She mimics Radlynns movements launching 5 dirty fireworks wildly she has a big smile as they explode "yaaaay i did it" (3 hit 1968 damge * Radlynn jumps back."I like your style." She says chuckling. She fires off 5''' Finger Spread Beams'. (4 hit) 1800 damage * Kagome smiles "this is fun" Kagome rushes in with a monkey king fist (tier 2 kinetic)(miss) before flicking back onto her hands kicking up twice (1 hit) 218 * "I like this!" Radlynn says happily, recharging ( Skips 5 Rush ) * Kagome's tail spins like a copter behind her She rushes at radlynn flipping over using her tail as a weapon 5 tail copters (tier 1 kinetic) (3 hit) 1968 * Radlynn smirks, and fires 5 '''Draconic Waves'. (4 hit) 1800 * Kagome catches her breath "phew i'm getting worked up" * "That's good right?" She says happily, sending 3 Energy waves at her. ( Skips 2 Rush ) (2 hit) 900 * Kagome jumps at Radlynn kicking her in the chest before swinging around using the momentum to hit her in the stomach before launching a rapid succession of 3 hits and jumping off (all hit) 1093 (zenkai 1 triggers for Radlynn * Radlynn's aura flickers some more."Heh, I wonder what this feeling is..." She tightens her bandages."It feels...Good.." She does an Ancient Martial Art (miss) attack. She then fires off 3 Draconic Waves. (2 hit) 900 * "woah that felt more intense than before heh you're getting serious" Kagome puts her hands together "here is a trick my dad taught me KA-ME-HA-ME.....HA!!!!!" Kagome fires a large white beam that splits into 2 (2 imitation kamehamehas tier 2 energy) (1 hit 1312 * Radlynn watches as the next Kamehameha comes at her."Hmm....I better use THAT move if I want to win this...." She puts her hands at her side, cupping it, as she becomes enveloped in a fuchsia Ki."Galick....GUN!!" She yells, as she pushes it forward. The two beams clash, but Radlynn pushes hard, sending another Galick Gun to pierce both beams. 2 Galick Guns swirl around each other, as they hit Kagome. She runs at Kagome, her hands both covered in purple fire. She swiftly bullet punches her a lot, leaving scorch marks."Fiery Combination!" (all hit) 2250 * Kagome is knocked back by the blasts skimming along the ground before pushing herself up and skidding to a halt before flicking herself forward with her tail kicking radlyn 5 times (all hit 875 damage * Radlynn wipes some blood from her face. and smiles. She charges her energy. ( Skips 5 Rush ) * Kagome lowers herself into a fighting pose ready to clash "give everything you've got" * Radlynn follows into a fighting stance."Likewise, Kagome!" She tightens her bandages, and her hands are engulfed with purple fire."Okay Ancient Martial Arts, don't fail me this time!" She dives at Kagome, and begins her Ancient onslaught. Spin punch, punch, kick, duck, leg sweep, punch, punch, turn, back hand, jump, spin kick, uppercut, and slam down. She hops back,(hit Kagome is stunned) and her finger becomes a glowing cyan."Finger Blitz Barrage!"hit) The glowing Ki spheres fire at her. She then points at Kagome, sending a Dirty Firework. (miss) 750 damage total * Kagome is layed on the floor her eyes spinning (stun turn) * Radlynn thinks."It wouldn't be wise to hit her while she's down....But then again, my ass is getting kicked." She fires 2 Galick Guns. ( Skips 1 Rush ) (both hit 1800 damage zenkai 1 triggers for kagome) * Kagome feels a primal pulse inside of her springing to her feet "you know its weird i feel like i'm in trouble here but im having a lot of fun here" Kagome attacks with 5 tail copters (3 hit) 1968 zenkai 2 triggers for radlynn * "I feel the same way!" Radlynn feels a similar feeling she did earlier, but it's stronger this time. She charges her ki more. Meeting: two beings from another world Aelita opened her eyes, dazed. She looked around her and found herself in a desert place.What happened? I only remember... The core!! Did Xana manage to destroy it? What am I doing here then? Her anxiety kept rising, and when a little animal made a noise beside her, she panicked and sent an energy field towards the source of the noise.I can still do energy fields? Then that means I'm translated. "Jeremy, can you hear me?" No answer. "Jeremy please, answer me. Where am I?" Nothing from the skies spoke. Aelita started panicking, wondering what happened to her. She activated her wings and started scouting the environment. After a good 20 minutes, she realised one thing.That's strange, why haven't I been untranslated yet? She started to feel very lonely, until a figure appeared before her. "I assume you're lost, my lady?" With a start, Aelita panicked once more and sent an energy field in direction of the silhouette. At her great surprise, no visible effect was done. "Not exactly the way I would think you say hello, but given your situation, I'll take it." The figure approached with a reassuring attitude. "Let me present myself: my name is Felinis." Aelita looked at the stranger, with mild fear and apprehension. "I understand your reaction, as if my readings are correct, you come from a different universe, is it not?" Aelita thinked, not knowing how to answer the question of the stranger. "I... don't know where I am, sir. Something horrible happened on Lyoko and..." She stopped talking, realising what she was doing: giving information about her secret virtual world. "Lyoko? Is that the name of the planet you used to live on?" Aelita thought that she might as well answer, as she already talked about it and it was too late to go back, that there was no return in time process to erase that mistake. "No, it's a virtual world made by a supercomputer, the name of my planet is Earth."" I assume then that in your Earth, there isn't any humans?"" Of course there is, I am myself human."" It's just the pointy ears, it's generally not a human trait."" Oh these, they were a feature of my Lyoko avatar, I guess I kept them after being transported to this world."" So your powers either don't come from yourself, but from that virtual world?"" Indeed." Felinis smiled." I can relate to your situation, as I myself am not a member of this world, nor of this universe for that matter."" Oh really? Where do you come from then?"" I am from 200 years in the past, approximatively."" You too can go back in time?!"" In my case, it would be go forward, but yes I can travel through time."" What machine do you use?"" I use none, I find natural holes in the space-time fabric who act like whormholes and travel through them. As you are lost, and have nowhere to go, may I invite you to stay on my planet in my own timeline? My people are very hospitable." Aelita thought she had nothing to lose, and she would come and investigate later. She took the hand Felinis was offering, and they went off. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Training Grounds Category:Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas Category:Locations